


Roxy: Attend to Breeding Duties

by TTMIYH



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aprons, Bulges and Nooks, Consensual Non-Consent, Dirty Talk, F/F, Femdom, Femsub, Hair-pulling, Hermaphroditic Trolls (Homestuck), Kitchen Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Tentabulges, breeding talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTMIYH/pseuds/TTMIYH
Summary: "Uh, Porrim?" Roxy asked, turning her head backward, along with the rest of her upper torso, to look at the tall Troll behind her. Her right arm was pressed into the cold marble countertop, the kitchen had a freshly cleaned scent, and her apron was both frilly and color appropriate, tied around her bare back. Roxy had given the older troll girl carte blanche to do what she wanted, but Porrim's nails seemed like little razors pressed into her hips. "You're grabbin' my ass a little hard there?""Yeah," Porrim replied. "I know."





	Roxy: Attend to Breeding Duties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pitchblende_Viridia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitchblende_Viridia/gifts).



"Uh, Porrim?" Roxy asked, turning her head backward, along with the rest of her upper torso, to look at the tall Troll behind her. Her right arm was pressed into the cold marble countertop, the kitchen had a freshly cleaned scent, and her apron was both frilly and color appropriate, tied around her bare back. Roxy had given the older troll girl carte blanche to do what she wanted, but Porrim's nails seemed like little razors pressed into her hips. "You're grabbin' my ass a little hard there?"

"Yeah," Porrim replied. "I know."

Roxy let out a short, curt yelp of surprise as her back end was bumped into by the bare bottom half of Porrim, pressing it into the countertop's edge. She felt something sticky and wet quickly grab hold of her left thigh, and she let out a shocked yip when Porrim's hand found purchase with her rear, nails flicking into it like the ends of a whip. Roxy's hair was entangled into an encroaching hand and she was pressed down against the countertop's chilled surface, her nipples getting squished between her body and her apron. Roxy's hands collapsed out from beneath her, her hands grabbing the other side of the countertop so that she had something to hold onto while her face was pressed into the marble. "You, uh, having fun, Por?" Roxy sort-of-whimpered, sort-of-spoke, as Porrim grabbed her leg, the same one she could feel Porrim's bulge having coiled around, and hoisted it up onto the countertop. Roxy blessed her crazy Lalonde flexibility.

"Not yet. This is just preparatory work." Porrim replied, pushing Roxy's thigh up a little bit further.

Roxy was terrified, and that turned her on.

One hand on her leg, the other in her hair, Roxy squeaked like a mouse when Porrim bent down over her back, feeling the troll's smaller tits poking against her skin through that lacy, silken gown she was wearing. Porrim's mouth got dangerously close to her ear. "After all, part of my job is attending to the matronly duties of the Jade caste. And, as demeaning as this may be to both of us, but fertilizing your human womb feels like a much more thrilling time than attending to a Mother Grub." She purred, ending her sentence in a growl, tightening her fingers to pull more harshly at Roxy's hair.

"Haah~" Roxy exhaled, feeling Porrim's bulge slither up her leg like a slimy snake until it met her folds. Roxy couldn't see Porrim, with her face turned the other way, but she could feel her, her cold, almost corpse-like lack of body heat wicking away her warmth like a candle wicked wax. That narrow, thin tip curled and rolled up and down, covering Roxy's crotch in jade green stick-slick lubricant - as if she needed any more of that.

"Are you ready?" Porrim asked, just slightly above a whisper.

"Does 'ya' or 'na' really matter?" Roxy snarkily and shakily responded, her voice cracking a little.

"No," Porrim concluded, and Roxy found herself impaled on the end of a thick tentabulge, pressing inside of her, spreading her open. Sex with trolls wasn't like sex with humans, and Porrim wasn't moving her hips, which gave her plenty of latitude and focus to do things with the rest of her body. Roxy let out a loud grunt when Porrim's bulge began to roll itself in thick, undulating loops inside of her, starting from the tip and rolling their way down. The hand on Roxy's hiked-up leg slid up to her calf, and the sudden further stretch in her muscles was painful enough to force the wind out of her before Porrim let it return to its previous angle.

Her tentabulge wriggled at the base, starting to twist itself in a spiraling motion, searching for the most sensitive spots inside of Roxy. A trail of drool was smeared on the countertop while Porrim dragged Roxy's face into it by her hair, back and forth, with a split tongue quickly embracing Roxy's ear, causing her to violently and involuntarily give a full-body shudder as the gold stud in Porrim's tongue rubbed into her earlobe, feeling ice cold against her flushed ears. "I've heard that humans are strikingly genetically compatible with trolls... I wonder if you'll think that's a good thing once you're full of grubs?" She hissed, and Roxy felt herself starting to teeter at the edge.

"Oh god... Oh god..." Roxy huffed, quietly. As a reward, she had her hair tugged further up, taking her face away from the countertop for a hot second.

"I'm afraid I'm only vaguely familiar with the concept, but I believe the phrase is: "He can't help you here,"?" Porrim replied, chuckling as she mashed Roxy's face into the countertop, hard, beginning to buck her pelvis against Roxy's ass. The force of it was hitting Roxy's thighs into the countertop's edge, over and over, and making her ass wobble, 5 pinprick little bruises already forming from the earlier slap. The coils Porrim had put in her bulge dragged against Roxy's insides, and Roxy felt her legs beginning to give out on her. Each thrust pushed out a squeal, steadily louder, louder, louder, louder, unafraid to bother someone as she yelled out and came. Her body convulsed and her eyes rolled up, muscles starting to clench across her entire body, like she was trying to crush the marble with her bare hands (she did manage to crack it somewhat).

From the noises Porrim was breathing directly in Roxy's ear, it seemed like she felt the same. Shortly thereafter, in mere seconds, Roxy felt something cold and sticky filling her up, and Porrim's hand tightened up enough to begin pulling out a couple of strands. It came in throbbing, gushing waves, a shot at a time, taking only two before it started spurting back out onto Porrim and Roxy's legs. Porrim kept herself tied up in Roxy for several minutes therafter, bathing in the afterglow, both of them too tired and sore to move in the slightest.

Turning Roxy over while still inside her, Porrim grabbed Roxy's wrists and held them above her head. A small paunch had formed near Roxy's tummy, and Porrim didn't want to see it go back down yet. Her tired, sleepy bulge slowly started to work itself awake again, while Porrim's yellow eyes matched Roxy's, half-lidded and horny as hell.

"Round 2?"

"Of course. Can never be too cautious with these kinds of things."

**Author's Note:**

> All comments, kudos, bookmarks, and views are seen, noted, and greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ttmiyh)  
> [Tumblr](https://ttmiyh.tumblr.com)  
> [Homestuck Content Creation Station](https://discord.gg/ymB3spr) (come join us and hone your craft!)


End file.
